The Chesapeake Manor
by Aria Breuer
Summary: On the dragonoid Parker Dooley's one hundredth birthday, Parker and the hobbit Frodo Baggins, under Aslan's orders, travel back to the Chesapeake Manor. There, they change the course of the manor's history, as well as the lives of two twin hobbit brothers, who are Parker's descendants. Sequel to 'Downfall of the Shadow Empire'.
1. The Birthday Party

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_, _The Chronicles of Narnia_, "Star Wars", and "The Haunting". They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, George Lucas, Disney, and Shirley Jackson. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the first part of my fanfiction mini-trilogy, _The Chesapeake Manor_, part of my Second Age Anthology, my Origin Series, and my Long Series. :) I know I said there would be more excitement, but we'll see where this fanfic mini-trilogy takes us. Sound good? :)

Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

_The First World is destroyed. The Universe is created by the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea, with his son Aslan's help. So many lives were at stake. So many were lost. The time Before the First Age and the First Age had seen so much peril, so much hurt and sorrow, so much pride was shown that the price was paid instead._

_The Shadow Empire rose and fell, as Qua'ra Holdo, now called Scar-ra, predicted. Alindor, the Golden House Cat who was a Druid and a Shapeshifter, too, reigned in the Land of Talking Animals, before his untimely death towards the end of the First Age, leaving his title passed on throughout the next generations._

_But of those who suffered the most, the dragonoid Parker Dooley proved this to be true. As Maranguan, Parker formed the Shadow Empire, even the idea for the Shadow Squad was his own. As he became whole and good again, Parker lost his dear, darling human wife, Eliza Bowler-Dooley, to a Force Power brawl against the Sith Emperor Vitiate, upon which Eliza's life was lost._

_Parker was devastated. But then, he found closure after looking up how Vitiate died by the Hero of Tython, a Jedi Knight, with whom he met later on. It gave Parker some needed closure, after everything he endured._

_After the time Before the First Age ended, Parker visited the Chesapeake Manor in the First Age with his great-grandson, his lookalike in his human-hobbit form, Terrence Dooley. If only for a short time, for now we must return to the Chesapeake Manor during the Second Age. And that is where our story begins._

.

Parker observed the three-tiered buttermilk frosting cake on the table. A white cover had been placed over the long table, as well as two long benches set on opposite sides of the table. An assortment of other long tables with chairs and benches had been placed throughout the Portal Realm's pavilion, giving everyone gathered the chance to celebrate, for today was Parker Dooley's one hundredth birthday party.

Parker was a dragonoid with a thin, muscular, humanoid, lizard-like body and a dragon-like head. His scales were smooth and in a light reddish color. His short snout had a tipped end pointed up towards the sky. He had yellow cat-like eyes, long, furry red ears, three-fingered frills, with black tips towards the end of the frills, resting on the sides of his head, and two short, curvy, wavy grey horns. His black claws, resting on his fingers and his toes, were retracted, since he wasn't in combat. His black spikes ran from his back down to his medium-sized tail, which curled around his feet.

As Maranguan, Parker had red eyes with pinkish hues in the whites of his eyes. Burns, bruises, and long jagged cuts ran on his body, tail, head, and face when he was in his wicked/neutral state. As he returned to the light, returned to being good and himself again, the burns, bruises, and cuts faded away, as well as his eyes returning to their normal shade of yellow, but with a twist: swirling red mist flowed in the yellows of his irises as a result of being between the light and the darkness.

In his human-hobbit form, Parker looked like his hobbit brother-in-law Tobias, his great-grandson Terrence Dooley, and the gentle-hobbit, as well as his descendant, Frodo Baggins. Parker, in this form, had bright blue eyes, pale skin, fair elvish features, short pointy ears, a cleft in his chin, and soft, thick, curly dark brown hair resting on his head and the tops of his feet.

Something unique about Parker, since he was a shapeshifter, was that when he transformed, his clothes changed with him, fitting with the form he turned into. Today, he wore a blue long-sleeved shirt, a floral red waistcoat, maroon suspenders, and brown breeches. He was in his dragonoid form, but at least he looked dashing and he was impressing his human wife, Eliza Bowler-Dooley—a human woman, turned spirit, with brunette hair, green eyes, and pale skin, who was dressed in a blue country dress—who accompanied him on this special day.

Parker raised an eyebrow at Eliza, shortly before looking around the pavilion. Everyone he knew who was a spirit, with the exception of Frodo Baggins, the scarred lions and lionesses, and Aslan—all living beings—attended his party. He thanked them all for coming, before turning to his cake and blowing out the three blue numbered candles that said "100" at the top of the cake.

Cheers and applause were given. Parker smiled, kissing his human wife on the top of her head, while rubbing her right arm for support.

The cake was cut into several pieces. Each piece, with its vanilla and chocolate swirled pound cake, were passed onto the spirits, Frodo, Aslan, and Parker. Parker ate the first piece of his cake, delighted by its chocolatey-vanilla texture from the pound cake and the creamy buttermilk frosting. It truly was a cake he wanted to continue eating, if he could.

As he eventually sat down to eat the rest of his cake, thoughts raced across his mind. He was a hundred years old, still feeling like a young dragonoid. Did it mean he would live on for centuries? Would he ever get the chance to live that long? He had to wait and see where Aslan would send him to, if such a thing were possible.

Parker peered over his shoulder. Frodo joined him, also carrying a piece of Parker's cake on a small plate. The lad smiled to the dragonoid, clearly enjoying himself. Who could blame him? Parker couldn't. He nodded, figuring it was too good a day to pass up some cake.

"Happy birthday, Parker!" Frodo said, smiling at the dragonoid.

"It certainly is," Parker said in return, turning his gaze back to his cake, still sitting on the table. He looked around, spotting Aslan speaking with Tobias and Eliza. "I wonder how Aslan's doing?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Frodo said, curiously. He looked at Parker, telling him, "This is your party. You have the right to speak with Aslan."

"Maybe I will!" Parker said, finishing eating his cake, before getting up and approaching the Great Lion of Narnia. "Aslan, we need to talk."

Aslan faced him, determined. "Parker, I've been meaning to speak to you, too. You'll go with Frodo back to the Chesapeake Manor, after your party is over. The Second Age has begun a week ago for us, one hundred years into the Second Age for everyone else that's living outside this realm and in other in-between worlds."

"What?" Parker asked, stunned. He was at a loss for words. It was sort of what he wanted to ask Aslan, but this was too quick! "Aslan, you can't be serious! Don't I get a break?"

"You've had a break. Fifty years' worth in five weeks here, a full Age and a portion of the Second Age in the Universe," Aslan said, speaking the logistics of the timelines of the Portal Realm and the Universe. Parker tried doing the math, but nearly failed. Time was so complex, wasn't it?

"This doesn't make any sense!" Parker said, confused.

"Oh, trust me, it makes sense, when you look at things from a different perspective," Aslan said, calmly.

"So," Frodo announced between bites, "we're heading to the Chesapeake Manor? You sure Parker's not going to knock me out with another spell, remind me why we came to the Chesapeake Manor in the first place."

"You were after some salt, the last time we met, Frodo," Parker said, kindly.

"Which got dumped after you knocked me out! Now, Aslan had to send more salt to the Shire!" Frodo said, peeved.

"That's not how I remember it happened," Aslan said, calmly, remembering bringing the salt to Samwise Gamgee, Frodo's future best friend and companion, second into Parker knocking Frodo unconscious.

"Boys, please calm down!" Eliza said, trying to stop Parker and Frodo from arguing. "No more fighting! I have enough lookalikes to deal with for the time being!"

That sent Parker, Frodo, and their lookalikes into a fit… well, so far there was only Parker, Frodo, Tobias, and Terrence Dooley as the lookalikes who complained the most. The way they all sounded similar drove Eliza nuts! Well, at least their vocal tones were slightly different, or so Eliza could hear, as well as Parker's lookalikes' personalities could be shown from the way they spoke. She needed to figure this out. Oi! Did it have to be this way? Wasn't there a party that didn't need lookalike drama?

"Okay," Eliza screeched, preventing Parker, Frodo, Tobias, and Terrence from protesting further, "okay. I know you weren't arguing! Were you arguing?"

"No," Parker, Frodo, Tobias, and Terrence said in near unison.

"Would have fooled me if they were arguing," Terrence said, a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, it doesn't surprise me if Parker and Frodo weren't debating at all right now," Tobias said, his voice overlaying a bit with what Terrence was saying.

"We weren't arguing, were we Parker?" Frodo announced, getting the light red dragonoid's attention.

"Of course not!" Parker shook his head, facing Frodo. "We were just having a heated discussion, which may have well been about past events."

Frodo raised an eyebrow, shaking his head in an unsurprised manner. "It was in the past. Why are we discussing this again?"

"Why are there so many lookalikes?" Eliza asked Parker and Frodo, ballistic and freaking out. "It's difficult keeping track of you all, without screwing up!"

"Hey! It's not that bad, Eliza!" Tobias said, stunned.

"After all," Janet, a dark-haired woman with brown eyes and pale skin, pointed out, joining her husband Tobias, "Parker and Tobias are the first lookalikes. Give them some credit, Eliza. Tobias did say there would be more lookalikes who looked like him and Parker."

"Thanks," Frodo said, shrewdly. 'That solves my problems."

"It's not that bad, Frodo," Parker said, serious. "It could be worse. We could end up meeting two lookalikes who are, in fact, twin brothers."

"Actually, that's where you're heading," Aslan said, calmly.

"What?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Come again?" Parker asked, alarmed and confused.

"Where you're going, you will meet twin brothers. The time of the twin lookalikes has come and will remain throughout the Third Age," Aslan explained. "Of course, it doesn't matter what you do, you and Frodo are heading to the Chesapeake Manor to meet with these twin brothers."

"What's their names?" Frodo asked, munching down on the rest of his cake.

"You must discover that for yourselves," Aslan said, happily. "Now, finish up and meet me by the portals, Parker and Frodo. The time has come for you to meet the next two lookalikes." He walked away from the pavilion, not looking back to see who followed him.

"Well, that ended the party," Tobias said, curtly, smiling at Eliza, who rolled her eyes.

"Right," Parker said, turning to the crowd of spirits and living beings, creatures, and animals, telling them, "finish eating and drinking the last of your food and beverages. The party is over. You can take the leftovers home with you."

"What will you do?" Eliza asked, alarmed.

"I'm going to meet with Aslan," Parker announced, turning to Frodo, "if Frodo will come with me."

"Of course. Anything to get out of this realm," Frodo said, finishing eating his cake, before throwing away his trash and following Parker back to the portals, where Aslan stood.

.

The Portal Realm was an in-between world, the world Parker, Frodo, the spirits, and the scarred lions and lionesses were currently staying at, along with the other shapeshifters and anyone who came with them for the third Shapeshifter's Migration, a migration that traveled throughout time, space, and the Ages.

A purplish-dark blue sky loomed over the Portal Realm's horizon. The colors brown, blue, green, purple, and yellow rippled across the grassy field and mountainous region. Some portals floated in the air, while other portals stayed to the ground. The portals' rims were in different shades and colors, while the glassy surface had rippled water or had swirling mist in the glass surface.

Spirits were alive in this in-between realm, allowing them to stay alive for however long they wished before moving to other realms and worlds, returning to their spirit forms an instant later.

As Parker and Frodo met with Aslan, the Great Lion of Narnia presented them with a new portal, a portal with a red and black rim revealing a manor with a large field bordering the Land of Dragons and the Land of Talking Animals. The manor looked worn with age, but also newly furnished.

It was the Chesapeake Manor: a manor where spirits moved to and fro throughout the house. Only Parker heard a rumor that the manor wasn't really haunted, which was a relief since Parker wouldn't have to deal with troublesome spirits, making the manor live up to its name as a haunted manor.

Aslan looked at Parker and Frodo, telling them kindly, "After you."

"Parker, you go first," Frodo said, getting the light red dragonoid's attention. Parker stared at the gentle-hobbit, determined.

"Why do you want me to go first?" Parker asked, curious and confused.

"Well," Frodo was about to burst out in anger. He gladly would have done so. Something held him back, unfortunately. He didn't know what. Still, he answered as best he could, while his anger showed. "So, you don't knock me out again! Remember Parker?"

Parker was stunned. Frodo knew what he was thinking. That scared him, too. Did Frodo have the ability to read minds? Parker could read minds, read a person's thoughts, emotions, and know what they were thinking. It made him wonder if Frodo could sense things, too. Then again, Parker was already finding Frodo an interesting gentle-hobbit.

"Right. Thanks Frodo!" Parker said, a little annoyed by his reaction. The light red dragonoid turned to the portal, darting through it and coming out the other side before the iron gates of the Chesapeake Manor. He looked back at Frodo as the gentle-hobbit arrived via portal on the manor's land.

Frodo looked at him curiously. Now, what was their plan?

"So, what do we do now?" Frodo asked, joining the light red dragonoid by the gates.

Parker stared at the iron gates, sighing. This was not what he had in mind. What was he about to experience this time? He hoped he wouldn't have to knock anybody out!

"I don't know, Frodo," Parker breathed in and out, sighing a second time. "I don't know." He turned to Frodo, telling him with confidence, "But this time, we'll do it together, not apart."

"Right," Frodo said, staring at the gates in confusion. "Together. Right."

Parker hoped they wouldn't run into any trouble, but this was beyond them. Oh, who were they going to meet here this time? That was an excellent question, one he felt sure would be answered in due time.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Delphi

Sorry for the delay. I was working on other fanfics. Also, I had to go back and rewrite this chapter. So, hopefully, it's worth the wait. Here we go. :)

*.*.*

"Who are you?" a golden house cat slammed into the gate, glaring at Parker and Frodo, startling them. "Huh? What brings you to the Chesapeake Manor? We're closed to guests and visitors! This place hasn't seen visitors since the First Age, when a poor hobbit got knocked unconscious by a senile talking dragonoid. Now who are you and what do you want?"

"Um… that was me," Parker pointed to himself, presenting Frodo, too. "And this is Frodo Baggins. I knocked Frodo out, but Aslan revived him and his memories."

"Oh, that makes sense," the golden house cat sneered. "We're still not allowing visitors at this hour. Come back at a reasonable time, please?"

That wasn't enough for Frodo. Upon realizing the golden house cat was going to keep them locked out of the manor, before they had the chance to sleep there, Frodo moved past Parker Dooley, presenting himself before the golden house cat. He had to say something. Otherwise, he feared he might not get another chance.

"What do you want?" the golden house cat asked, sneering.

"Please, if you let us in, we won't bother you," Frodo pleaded, kindly. "We'll be good guests, if you'll let us stay. Is there a reason why there hasn't been guests and visitors since the First Age?"

"A new family moved into the Chesapeake Manor. They don't invite guests, unless they're related to Parker Dooley, but Parker Dooley has done a treacherous thing by knocking you unconscious," the golden house cat glanced over at Parker and then back at Frodo. "And that kind of mark stains a house. You may not live to see the next day, if you stay here. And no one wants this manor to live up to its haunted name."

Parker looked up at the sky. Storm clouds were rolling in. The sun was starting to set. That wasn't good. He had to say something… now!

"Listen," Parker said, facing the golden house cat again, "we want to enter this house. We need to enter it. We won't leave until you let us in. We won't be a bother and we won't curse this house. Please, let us in! Please?"

The golden house cat eyed him suspiciously. This was not Alindor, but apparently this golden house cat was the gatekeeper of the Chesapeake Manor or its groundskeeper. Still, the golden house cat obliged, unlocking the gate and giving Frodo and Parker a couple of seconds to enter the manor's grounds, before he closed the gate again.

"I only let you in because you two have been so kind to me. I cannot promise that what happens inside this manor will be good. Maybe in the first few years it will be, but I doubt it will stay this way forever," the golden house cat said, leading Frodo and Parker over to the front doors.

Parker looked at the grounds. The grass was so lush and green here, the garden filled with bright, beautiful flowers. Parker soon followed Frodo past the front doors, entering the foyer in no time. The foyer was so large, larger than the last time Parker and Frodo had been to the Chesapeake Manor.

Was there magic involved? An ancient magic not uncovered until today? Some powers causing the foyer and, he guessed, the rest of the house, to look so grand? Parker didn't know. He just hoped nothing went wrong today.

As he looked around, Parker noticed the stairway and the balcony leading to the first floor were made from dark mahogany wood. Statues lined the walls, while antiques and antiquities covered some parts of the ground level. Tapestries and rugs, as well as few wide mirrors, showed off throughout the room.

Parker sighed. A lot changed in the Chesapeake Manor, since the last time he was here. He looked at the front door, at the same time as Frodo, as the golden house cat walked outside, closing the doors behind him. Frodo and Parker were now alone inside the house.

.

Parker turned his gaze to one of the white marble statues, representing a man with fair hair and fair features, staring off at one of the closed doors. The marble man's index finger pointed to the closed room, as if testing Parker to open the wooden doors with their gold leaf designs surrounding the arched doors.

These arched doors were massive, as if they held a secret or two that Parker so longed to find out. He followed the marble man's finger, walking over the soft, red rug representing a large crest showing a golden lion on the left and a white unicorn with a spiral horn on the right, separated by a yellow divider, blocking the lion and the unicorn from interacting or dueling each other.

Parker wasn't sure he wanted to know the outcome of that battle, just that he wanted to find out what lurked beyond the doors. At last, he reached the doors, opening one door a bit to get a glimpse inside the room.

The room was large with its curtains closed. Candles protruded the area, giving the rather large library with its tall blue painted bookcases, filled with books and scrolls, a rather dimly lit glow. A tan globe sat on a stand, ready to be spun and reveal its location.

Parker sighed, entering the room and leaving the door ajar, just in case Frodo searched for him and didn't know where to look for him. Parker turned to his right hand, making a rather large ball of bright light float in his hand. With another gesture, the ball of light made its way to the chandelier, brightening up the room.

He turned his gaze towards the rather tall, wide glass windows. Dusk had begun to set across the land, leaving an ominous feeling, no matter where Parker looked. It truly was a sight for the light red dragonoid to see, now he was inside the Chesapeake Manor.

This library he was in had a red and gold color scheme on the large rugs, with their gold leaf designs scattered across the red backdrop the rugs provided. Even the carpets were decked in a red patterned floral design. The wallpaper on the walls was a sort of greenish-white tiled design, shown on all the walls in this room. The bookcases ran all the way to the top of the ceiling, leaving an ominous, overwhelming feel to the room. Lucky, there was some space between some of the bookcases to make the room less overwhelming.

If anything, it made Parker nearly lost in the library's splendor. He turned his attention to the rest of the room. Long wooden tables, made from a light oak wood, stood in neat rows in the centermost part of the room. Wooden chairs with red and green throw pillows lined the tables, as well as desk lamps and an assortment of ink bottles, quills, and stacks of parchment paper had been placed on the tables for safe keeping.

Naturally, there were a few writing desks, made from dark oak wood, placed along the corners of this library. A long ledge sat underneath the windows, lined up along the flat corner and the two wide windows making up the opposite end of the room. A single wooden door stood opposite the windows, nearly hidden behind one of the bookcases.

Parker looked up at the ball of light. It flickered, signaling to him it was time to move on. Parker nearly did leave the room, but not before walking over to the singular wooden door and opening it, only to discover a bathroom, with pink and white tiled wallpaper hung on the walls, stood off to his left with the door left wide open so Parker could see the white sink sitting underneath the mirror medicine cabinet with its light oak frame embedded to the wall. A hallway stood between the library, the bathroom, and the parlor next door with its dark green carpet and tan and white tiled wallpaper hanging on the parlor's walls.

It was then that a gentle-hobbit, who looked just like Parker's human-hobbit self and Frodo Baggins, proceeded to leave the parlor and walked past the small salmon wallpaper room with its own dark oak staircase, leading to the second floor. This small room stood next to the small bathroom Parker was looking at, but before the dimly-lit hallway with its soft, dark green floral carpet that stood in-between this small room, the bathroom, and the library. This gentle-hobbit wore a regal royal blue robe, a light blue waistcoat, a white dress shirt, tan suspenders, and dark blue breeches. The way this gentle-hobbit walked in a more gentlemanly stance, as if he was the Master of the Chesapeake Manor.

Parker had to meet this gentle-hobbit! He perked up, smiling when he saw this gentle-hobbit. It definitely wasn't Frodo. Frodo was more down-to-earth and dressed well. This hobbit did, too. But… what was this regal gentle-hobbit like? Parker had to know and soon, for this regal gentle-hobbit was heading his way!

Oh perfect! What was the light red dragonoid to say to this posh gentle-hobbit? Something! It had to be something!

He tried to speak to the regal gentle-hobbit, but it seemed this regal gentle-hobbit's focus was towards someone else standing in one of the manor's rooms. Who was he? That was an excellent question, one that Parker Dooley would know soon enough!

"Delphi, did you get the newspaper we sent you?" one servant asked, passing to the regal gentle-hobbit a paper depicting various articles written in ink.

Delphi stared at the newspaper in confusion. Parker stared quizzically at the paper, too. He hadn't seen a newspaper since his time on Earth, back in the 1940s. Well, he wasn't sure if he saw a newspaper in the 1950s, since Frodo was searching for his Shire salt, when he and Frodo first met at the Chesapeake Manor during this Universe's First Age.

Parker's eyes widened as Delphi turned to him. Oh no! What was the light red dragonoid to do? His long, furry red ears pricked up, sort of bumping into his short, curvy, wavy grey horns in the process.

He was caught!

"Have you been standing there this whole time?" Delphi asked the light red dragonoid. He gestured for Parker to come closer. "Come here." Parker hesitated, walking towards the regal gentle-hobbit a moment later. Delphi took a good look at the light red dragonoid standing before him, asking in a timid, casual manner, "What's your name, dragonoid?"

"How did you know I'm a dragonoid?" Parker asked in return, timid as well.

"Well, you don't meet dragonoids a lot in these parts, but that doesn't mean I haven't heard of them before," Delphi admitted with a shrug and a smirk. He paused, letting the thought sink in. "Now, tell me your name. You didn't answer my question."

"Parker." Parker said at once. He cleared his throat. "I'm Parker Dooley." He added, "I came here with a hobbit. You may know him from the terrible stories and rumors told inside this manor. His name is Frodo Baggins. He's my descendant."

"Then you came back," Delphi said, knowingly. "The both of you are here."

Parker nodded. What was he to say to that?

"Yes, we're here, Delphi," Parker said, pleased. He asked, raising an eyebrow, "Who are you?"

"Delphi," Delphi answered with a warm, friendly smile. "I'm your descendant. Your journeys are legend. My brother Dalpha is around here somewhere."

Parker honestly couldn't believe this gentle-hobbit had the same name as the oracle. But then, he knew his own name was unique, too. Hmm… that was something.

What was he doing?

"Um… so, as the Master of this Manor—that's me!—I'll take you to your room myself," Delphi said, escorting Parker through the parlor.

Parker gasped at the sight of the parlor. There was a crystal chandelier hanging above one of the tables, which had a white lace placemat with a set of silver candlesticks on top of the placemat and white flowers on either side of the candlesticks. There were also mahogany china cabinets, where the dishes were stored. There were also furnished light green couches and light green chairs sitting about the room, even next to the fireplace with its mantelpiece underneath an elegantly framed mirror. Parker wanted to stay in this room, but knew he had to make his way into the next room, if he wanted to see other parts of the house first.

"Ahem!" Delphi cleared his throat, getting the light red dragonoid's attention. "Are we standing around here, admiring the furniture? Or would you like a tour of the manor?" He raised his eyebrows, admitting freely, "This manor has magic. It won't be the same again."

That got Parker thinking. What if the foyer was in the next room? Still, as he followed Delphi into the small white painted drywall antechamber, with its dark oak stairway, leading to the first floor, Parker wondered what sort of powers this manor had?

He jumped at the sight of Delphi opening a door, allowing them access into the foyer.

"Well, that's only one small section of this manor!" Delphi said, leading Parker up the foyer's grand staircase and down the right balcony. "There's lots of rooms in this manor not yet explored! Well, maybe you'll have better luck than me at finding them." He sighed, turning the corner to the long hallway. "I'd love to figure out the manor's mystery."

"You would?" Parker asked, as they walked past a couple of oil paintings that looked like they were moving.

"Oh yes." Delphi said, pleased. "It would certainly bring some light to this place." He opened a door, gesturing for Parker to walk through. "Here we are. Your room. Everything's inside. Aslan made sure of it. So, why don't you explore and I'll see you downstairs? We're having supper in the east parlor. It's close to the kitchen. You can't miss it."

"Thank you," Parker said, making his way into the bedroom.

"Not that you would. I'll see you soon," Delphi said, closing the door behind Parker, leaving the dragonoid alone in his room.

.

The first room Parker entered was the sitting room. Dragonoid statues littered the floral red carpeted floor, soft red rugs with a gold dragonoid emblem sewn into the rugs. A mahogany dining table sat in the centermost part of the sitting room, with paintings of the history of the First World and the Universe, up until the end of the First Age, revealed on the oil paintings. These paintings hung over red tapestries depicting dragonoids, unicorns, and merfolk.

Next to the sitting room was Parker's bedroom, which had a four-poster king-sized bed with red curtains draped around the bed and a red cushioned bedroom bench sitting at the end of the bed's light oak frame. Two dressers were set up in the bedroom, along with a light oak end table with a clock sitting on top of the end table's wooden surface, and a dark oak writing desk in another corner, complete with its own set of blank paper, quills, pens, and an ink bottle nestled in the writing desk's storage spaces. A wooden ledge with pillows sat on one end of the room, showing tall wide windows and a red curtain hanging in front of the window.

Next to the bedroom was Parker's bathroom with white and black tiled floors, a bathtub with its own showerhead and curtain, a white toilet, and a light oak counter where the sink was attached to. There was a medicine cabinet with a mirror hanging above the sink, while wooden rails covered the walls in the bathroom.

In all, Parker found his room interesting. He nearly decided on relaxing on the bed and falling asleep there, but his stomach was clearly thinking about food. Sustenance. He needed sustenance! He'd been hanging around hobbits too much! Still, he licked his lips, leaving his suite and making his way down the hallway, where he hoped to find Frodo and Delphi, but to discover where the dining room was located.


	3. Dalpha

Frodo found his way into the large greenhouse. He wandered down the right hallway, past the foyer stairway. His journey led him inside a large room with arched walls.

It was this room that separated the foyer and the greenhouse. Before him, in this room were beige tiled floors, as well as a dark oak desk and a cushioned chair on one end of the room, before a line of short bookcases that stood beneath a short stairway, leading to a balcony with another short bookcase filled with books and scrolls, similar to the other bookcases in this room.

Across from the open room with its tall windows and dark rose curtains was the greenhouse. The greenhouse had tall glass walls, an arched rooftop, and plenty of greenery and flowers nestled around and beside a circular fountain.

Lanterns were lit around this greenhouse. Frodo looked up at the sky, finding it was nearly dusk. How did time change so quickly here? He turned his gaze to a hobbit that looked just like him, wearing regal Hobbit clothes, dressed in red, and wearing a black dress shirt. The gentle-hobbit looked at him in confusion, setting a grey watering can down on a stone platform.

"Um… you caught me at a bad time," the regal gentle-hobbit said, curtly. "This is my garden." He folded his arms, staring at Frodo in confusion. "What do you want? You're a guest here, aren't you?"

"Yes." Frodo said, nodding. "What is your name?"

"Dalpha. What's yours?" Dalpha asked, curiously.

"Frodo. Frodo Baggins. You don't have a last name?" Frodo asked, staring at the hobbit, quizzically.

Dalpha shook his head. "No. My twin brother Delphi and I weren't given one. It seems it died, temporarily." He asked, curiously, "What's your business here?"

Frodo gave it some thought. Should he trust this hobbit? Dalpha seemed a little suspicious. Maybe his heart was in the right place. Frodo didn't know. He was just lucky to have found one of the twin brothers Aslan sent him and Parker to find.

Was there more to this manor's secrets than what he was told? Then again, Frodo hadn't been told much about this manor or its secrets, not even when he journeyed here the first time, back in the First Age. Well, maybe Dalpha knew something about the manor's secrets that he didn't.

"I came here to find you and your brother," Frodo said, unsure about Dalpha's twin brother's name.

"I know. It's a lot to take in," Dalpha said, encouraged. He sighed, relieved. "Well, you'll find this manor has more than one secret to discover. Who knows? We may uncover the mystery behind it and its secrets." He looked at Frodo with a warm-hearted smile. "Bah! Don't worry about me. I'm sure you're here for supper. My brother and I just ate dinner an hour ago. If you're hungry, we'll eat our supper in the dining room. A quick meal or a big one. Whichever you prefer, I'm sure the cooks will cook up something splendid. We have our kitchen next to the dining room. Don't worry. We'll get you fed and tucked up in bed in no time." He winked at Frodo, leaving the gentle-hobbit feeling more perplexed about his stay at the Chesapeake Manor.

"Whatever you want," Frodo said.

Dalpha gestured for him to follow. "Come on. Let's head back to the foyer." He made his way past the small balcony, watching Frodo follow him as they returned to the foyer, meeting up with Parker and a regal gentle-hobbit wearing royal blue Hobbit clothes in no time. Dalpha smiled, enjoying this. "Ah! I see you found our second guest, Delphi!"

"Well, I wouldn't have done it without you." Delphi smiled in return. "Come on. I think it's time our guests ate supper. What do you say?"

"That sounds wonderful," Frodo said, liking the sound of that.

"It hasn't been that long since we ate dinner," Parker said, nodding to Frodo.

"Still, we don't mean to impose. Just a little dinner and a chat. What do you say?" Delphi asked, encouragingly.

"Sounds good. Let's go," Parker said, following Delphi and Dalpha towards the east side of the foyer.

"Let's go indeed," Frodo said, softly as he followed the group. He didn't know how to take this, but it seemed necessary that he follow these three, just to see and make sure that nothing happened to them. If he could expect anything bad to happen to them at all.

.

Parker entered the dining room with a gasp. It was so long and rectangular with angled corners. The walls were painted beige with oil paintings, depicting the history of the First World and the Universe, up until the Second Age, hanging on the walls around the dining room.

The carpet was soft and in a red floral patterned design. The dining room table was long and made out of light oak wood. The chairs were cushioned in a red floral pattern with dark oak wood for its frames, arms, and legs. The table had a white lace placemat with silver and gold candlesticks placed on top of the placemat. Flowers in ceramic vases had also been placed on the table, adding to the décor.

There were several windows lined around the dining room walls, with red curtains draped on either side of the windows. In all, it was a very elegant dining room, but Parker noticed the floral scheme was found throughout the manor.

Parker sat down at the table, right in front of some clean dishes. He jumped at the sight of a waiter pouring him some pea green and beef soup in a silver bowl. He sniffed the soup in delight. Mmm. Beef! He loved beef! It was his favorite kind of meat. He looked up at the waiter with a warm-hearted smile. He was already in heaven with the food.

"Mmm. Thank you, kind sir," Parker said with a smirk.

"Don't mention it," the waiter said, moving the soup ladle away from soup bowl, before moving onto the three hobbits and pouring them their soup into their bowls.

Parker chuckled, gazing momentarily at Frodo, who sat across from him, eating his beef and pea green soup while trying to figure out what Delphi and Dalpha were talking about. He just didn't count on Parker staring at him for this long a time.

"What?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Nothing," Parker said, digging into his beef and pea green soup.

Dalpha clapped his hands, getting everyone's attentions. "Hey, I've got a great idea! How about I pour us some wine? Red wine. Just came in from the Southern Borders of the Land of Dragons! What do you say?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure. It sounds lovely," Frodo said, pleased.

Parker rolled his eyes, agreeing with this wish. Typical hobbit behavior, always asking for wine, ale, or beer! Well, he supposed he could drink some wine. It wouldn't hurt them, would it?

"Hey, waiter! Pass some of that Land of Dragons' red wine around! It's the one we just bought at the marketplace!" Dalpha shouted to the waiter, who came out minutes later with the new wine bottle. Dalpha smiled, watching the waiter pass around the red wine in wine glasses for each hobbit and the light red dragonoid. Dalpha grunted in delight, admitting freely, "Best red wine there is. First Age wine. They call it the Light Red Dragonoid wine, after you Parker."

"Oh! Brilliant, there's a wine named after me," Parker rolled his eyes again, watching the waiter pour him a glass of wine. "Thank you," he told the waiter, before the waiter walked away, leaving the wine bottle in a wine holder.

"It's named after your species," Dalpha said with a smile, leaning back against the chair. "It should liven us up for a while."

"So, I see," Parker said, drinking the red wine and nearly coughing. He hadn't expected a wine that strong before. It shocked him.

"It's too strong?" Delphi asked, digging into his pea green and beef soup again.

"Yes! It appears so," Parker said, calming down.

Delphi grinned. "I suppose it is. That's why they call it best wine around. We wouldn't want you to feel too soused without us, Parker." He smirked, loving this attention.

Parker chuckled, sheepishly, returning to his pea green and beef soup, before it got cold.

As supper progressed, with Parker managing to get himself a beef stew for his main meal, while Frodo got some biscuits and a second helping of the pea green and beef soup, the conversations progressed between Delphi and Dalpha.

Parker listened to the twin brothers' conversation. There was a mystery in the Chesapeake Manor that they wanted to resolve, something about finding the owner of the manor before the manor switched up the rooms in the house again. Apparently, the manor was doing its own magical remodeling.

That seemed like the perfect opportunity to resolve the manor's mystery, before it was too late!

He looked up at Dalpha as the poor hobbit slammed the table. He had long since finished his meaty tomato soup. The regal gentle-hobbit stood up, admitting freely, "Well, I say we explore this manor, while we have time! Then we can prepare for a ball. What do you say?"

"A ball?" Frodo asked, curiously. "I've never heard of a ball. What's that like?"

"Oh, a ball is splendid. You've never been to one?" Dalpha asked, staring at the gentle-hobbit curiously. "Ahh! You'll love it! There's dancing, girls, cake, lots of different kinds of food, drinking to pass the time. You'd love it, Frodo!"

Frodo smirked. Was a ball really meant for him? Frodo shook his head, not pleased with the idea of dancing with girls.

"Come on. Why not?" Dalpha sat down, shocked by the gentle-hobbit's disapproval of a ball. "Come on, Frodo. You're my descendant. What could be more thrilling?"

"I can think of a number of reasons why a ball is a bad idea," Frodo said, curtly.

"Why? You haven't found love yet?" Parker asked, curiously.

"No. It's not for me," Frodo said, shyly.

"A ball might change your mind," Delphi said with a smirk. "Besides, how often do you meet girls from the past?"

"Certainly not ones who could ruin their futures, if they met me," Frodo said with a smile. "I don't know."

"Well, we're having the ball tomorrow night," Dalpha said, shrugging. "Who knows? You may meet someone you like."

There was a pause. That got Parker thinking, thinking about Eliza and how she kept coaxing him to date someone else. Parker told her that he chose her, that he would always choose her. He just feared that now, things might change… and that was bad.

He did not want to be tested like this!

"We'll spend the night here," Parker said, referring to the manor. "Frodo and I will do our best to assist you in any way we can."

Dalpha nodded. "I would appreciate that. Thank you."

"We are the Masters of this Manor, Dalpha," Delphi said, encouragingly. "It's our job to assist our ancestor and our descendant." He looked from Parker to Frodo with a smile. "Besides, what could go wrong?"

Parker looked down at his stew in angst. What could go wrong?

.

Parker got ready for bed. His room hadn't changed, since he made his way back there. Once he tucked himself in bed, he closed his eyes, imagining his time with Eliza and how he could see her again whenever he wanted.

To his surprise, he shapeshifted into his human-hobbit form as he drifted off to sleep, finding this form the most comforting form he ever endured. It made him feel wanted, even as his wife's comforting arms wrapped around him, protecting him from the night's activities.

"Thank you, Eliza," Parker said in a lighter voice. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Eliza whispered in his ear, kissing him softly on the cheek.

Parker fell fast asleep, allowing peaceful dreams to enter his mind, as well as seeing spirits move to and fro about the manor. Wait. The dream shifted to a nightmare where humans were killed on sight by creatures he couldn't see! And a woman with silver flowing hair holding onto Delphi's hand. This woman gave Parker a sinister look, causing him to wake up startled, realizing he was morphing in and out between his human-hobbit form and his dragonoid form.

Something had disturbed his sleep, but what?

*.*.*

**References:**

The marketplace mentioned in this chapter is the one from the Disney animated film, "Aladdin".


	4. The Merfolk

Parker managed to get dressed an hour later, after eating a healthy breakfast with eggs, sausage, and bacon. He wolfed down his food in no time. His rapid shapeshifting didn't cease, but increased as he ate his food and drank his orange juice.

Grr. This rapid shapeshifting needed to stop! But how was he supposed to get it to stop, so he could control his shapeshifting?

He stood up as a servant entered his sitting room, dressed in a white gown and a white hat. She had bluish-green skin and gills for ears. Oh my! He hadn't expected that!

"Oh, I see you haven't figured out how to control your shapeshifting. Is that a problem?" the servant asked, laughing maniacally.

Parker grabbed her, doing his best to stay calm. "Tell me what's happening! Why am I behaving like this?" He cringed the second Maranguan morphed into view, before shapeshifting back into Parker. He hated that! Maranguan was coming back!

"Why would you stop it? Do you want to control the shapeshifting or—you know—embrace it?" the servant asked, curiously. She paused, telling him in a serious voice, "Go to the library downstairs. Maybe something there will help you."

Parker nodded, releasing the servant. She walked out of the room, laughing again. Parker huffed. And so, he got dressed and left his room, determined to stop the rapid shapeshifting, before something bad happened to him.

This made no sense! He was a shapeshifter, yes, but this never happened to him before! Was there something wrong with him? Couldn't he control the shapeshifting? He closed his eyes, trying to calm down. It didn't work! He was still shapeshifting rapidly, fiercely, until he collapsed on the carpeted floor. The rapid shapeshifting was getting worse.

No! He had to face this! He stood up, determined to go to the library. He took a few steps, hoping he could get through this alright. He pushed his mind to control the shapeshifting. His mind strained. He nearly had the shapeshifting under control… and then, the rapid shapeshifting continued, forcing him to collapse on the floor again, in pain this time.

He couldn't get to the library. He could barely move. What was he to do? He looked up, noticing his vision was hazy. There was a woman with silver flowing hair and green skin. She looked at him, curiously, summoning the other servants to her.

What were they doing? The next thing he knew, he was in the air, being carried to the library and set on a couch. The last thing he saw was the woman working on a potion, which she gave Parker to drink. Parker coughed, calming down a moment later. Sleep overwhelmed his thoughts, forcing him into the inky darkness and into another nightmare where the Chesapeake Manor's ballroom lay in tatters.

.

"Is he coming to…"

"He took a nasty fall…"

"Don't worry. In no time, he should snap out of it…"

Parker opened his eyes. He was still in the library. It was late afternoon. What happened to him? He was surrounded by servants, prepping themselves for the party. What—What was going on?

He turned his head, spotting the silver-haired young woman speaking with Delphi, Dalpha, and Frodo. Frodo flustered at the sight of him, rushing up to him and embracing him. Parker hadn't expected that, and yet he didn't expect the rapid shapeshifting to return. It gave him a headache!

"Oh, I'm sorry," the silver-haired, green-skinned woman said, making her skin turn pale. She smiled, admitting freely, "That purple potion was meant to make you sleep. If you want to control the shapeshifting, then don't. You still need to embrace it."

"I've shapeshifted for years, but I've never seen anything like this before," Parker admitted, groggily, trying to sit up.

"Shh!" the silver-haired woman said, calming him down. Parker spotted her gills. She was one of those fish people. "Calm down. I could only keep the rapid shapeshifting cooled down while you slept. You'll have to figure this out on your own, if you want to maintain your shapeshifting abilities."

"What? You aren't going to help me?" Parker asked, curtly.

"Well, you clearly haven't figured it out yet. You're not shapeshifting rapidly for no reason. There's a spirit possessing you. That is why you're shapeshifting rapidly. It seems she won't let go," the silver-haired woman said, right as Eliza flew out of Parker's chest.

Parker looked himself over. The rapid shapeshifting ceased! He was back in his light red dragonoid form. How? "How is this possible?"

"It's a simple trick. It happens when a shapeshifter makes contact with a spirit. The rapid shapeshifting will take over, over time," the silver-haired woman said, curtly.

Parker was impressed. But still, all the times Eliza was a spirit, Parker experienced no rapid shapeshifting. Did this woman know something he didn't! That was a good sign, wasn't it?

"Who are you?" Parker asked, confused.

"I'm known as, amongst my merfolk, as Sera or Seraphina. Don't worry. I was born in this Age, this Second Age," Sera said, curtly. "Another Seraphina will come in the Third Age. She'll be your friend, or as friendly as she can be, but you have nothing to fear from me… yet."

"What do you mean?" Parker asked, confused.

"Come on. The ball's starting!" Dalpha said, hastily. He turned to Sera, asking her, "You are coming, too, right?"

"Of course. We'll all be there to celebrate this most joyous day or night, depending on how you look at it," Sera said, intrigued.

"Right. I'll see you there," Dalpha said, leaving the library.

"I should head there, too. Keep an eye out on my brother," Delphi said, getting Sera's attention.

Sera chuckled. "I wouldn't miss it."

"Right," Delphi nodded, leaving the library and Frodo to Parker and Eliza's spirit.

Parker huffed. He watched Delphi and Dalpha speak to the fish servants as if they were on good terms with them. Did he miss something? And how did that silver-haired woman… Sera know he was possessed by a spirit, even if it was his human wife Eliza in her spirit form?

He turned to Frodo, stayed with him, as Sera joined him. Something was up with her, but Parker couldn't figure it out yet.

"What?" Sera asked, curiously. "Do you think I and my sisters are going to steal the twin brothers, your descendants?"

"That's my guess," Parker said, worriedly.

Sera sighed. She didn't like this plan either, or did she?

"I promise I won't let them come to harm, but I cannot promise these guests will suffer the same fate," Sera said, temptingly.

Red flags went up in Parker's mind. Something was definitely up!

"Wait." Parker got Sera's attention, right before she left the room. "What are you? What sort of creatures are you?"

There was a pause. Parker wasn't sure if she would answer his question. Would she? Could she do this for him?

"I'm a mermaid, and so are my sisters," Sera said at once. She said, testily, "We plan on killing the guests before the night is out. I suggest you and your descendants enjoy yourselves. This may be the last night you'll see them alive."

"Wait. What?" Frodo asked, alarmed.

"I'm sorry. I cannot say anymore," Sera left the room before another word was spoken.

Frodo was stricken with fear. This was the last thing he expected to hear! Merfolk… mermaids… they were going to kill the guests? Did that mean him, too? Would he survive?

He turned to Parker, but received no good news from the light red dragonoid.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Frodo asked the light red dragonoid, cautious.

"I doubt it." Parker shook his head. "They wouldn't go that far. We should be safe, for now."

"Until the Third Age?" Frodo asked, worriedly.

"Until the Third Age," Parker said, wondering if he would live to see Frodo's time or if he was going to die in this manor. Still, he wasn't expecting to recover so rapidly or hardly expected to see the guests were human, while the servants were merfolk.


	5. The Ball

This is the last chapter for this story. :')

*.*.*

The ball proceeded as planned. The ballroom was massive with a large dance floor and banners garnishing the ballroom in the colors blue, red, and green with gold vigor design wrapped around the banners. A stone balcony stood on one end of the room, complete with two curved stairways leading to the first floor corridor with its stone railing wrapped around the arched openings. The walls were painted beige, while the centermost part of the ceiling had a massive crystal chandelier.

Tables and chairs were scattered along the walls, leaving the dance floor open to the dancers. A band played with most beautiful instruments, adding to the effect that they were underwater.

Delphi moved about the room, as the dancers took part in the waltzes. Just as he walked from one end of the room to the next, he was pulled towards the deck by Sera, who dragged him behind a wall. Delphi stared at her in amazement. He hadn't expected this from her! And so sudden. Sera's dress was pearl white, making her flowing silver hair glow next the silver moonlight.

"You look beautiful," Delphi said, intrigued by her.

"It's such a beautiful night. I thought we'd share this night together," Sera said, amused. She looked at the lawn, intrigued by its lush green atmosphere. "It's such a lovely night. Why don't we stay? You could share stories. We would kiss. What do you say?"

Delphi looked at her, mystified. He wanted to believe her. Sadly, he had to remember his guests and his brother. Oh, where was Dalpha?

"Where did my brother go? And the guests? Where is Parker and Frodo?" Delphi said, groaning. "I'm sure they're here somewhere."

Sera shushed him. "Oh no, my darling. Parker and Frodo will live through the night. I've foreseen it. They'll survive."

"I don't understand," Delphi asked, confused.

"Nor would you. Come here!" Sera grabbed Delphi's royal blue jacket, pulling him in close and kissing him on the lips.

Delphi found himself enraptured by the kiss. It was so comforting, so freeing… so why did he feel like he could get lost in the kiss? What was Sera planning? Then it struck him. Sera's heart… it was cold, numb, and fishy. He released her, stunned that she was still smiling.

"I'm sorry, Delphi. The Land of Merfolk and Sirens don't permit merfolk to fall in love with humans. Even hobbits tend to be nosy, until they no longer remember who they are or what they were doing," Sera said.

"You're so cold!" Delphi said, still mystified by her. Maybe he could heal her. Maybe there was a way for them to be together! "Sera, let's get married! Tonight, at the ball! It'll be splendid."

Sera smirked. Was that good?

"Sure. Let's get married," Sera said, allowing Delphi to lead her back into the ballroom, where Delphi made a special announcement, as did Dalpha with his new bride, a flaming red-haired maiden who went by the name of Mara.

.

Parker sat in the library, clasping Eliza's waist. She sat on his lap, staring at him intensely. He still couldn't believe she possessed him. Why would she do that to him? Didn't she have enough sense not to possess people or dragonoids?

"Why did you do it?" Parker asked, cautious. "Possess me? You shouldn't have done that."

"But I want to be with you. I feared the merfolk might do something to you," Eliza kissed him. Parker fell into the embrace, moving his lips in sync with hers. He felt like drifting off. The kiss was too powerful! He wanted his human wife now… so badly.

"Ahem!" Frodo cleared his throat.

Eliza pulled back, causing her and Parker to blush from embarrassment. They didn't mean to kiss. It just happened.

"Sorry Frodo. I was just serenading my wife," Parker said, happily, gazing fondly into Eliza's eyes.

"Did you hear what happened?" Frodo asked, pointing to the foyer.

"No. What?" Parker said, standing up and finding it hard to let go of Eliza. He didn't want to abandon her, but he knew they would separate again. "I'm sorry." He said, gazing at his human wife.

"Go. I'll wait here for you," Eliza said, letting go of his hand and disappearing through a wall.

Parker sighed. He wanted to be with her. If anything, they would be together! He felt sure they would! He turned to Frodo, relaxing from this victory.

"Let's go," Parker said, following Frodo out of the library and into the foyer.

.

Parker and Frodo reached the ballroom. The second they neared the doorway, Parker pulled Frodo behind one of the walls. He couldn't risk the merfolk seeing him and Frodo, especially if they were after blood.

No! Not if! When. The merfolk _was_ after blood.

"Parker!" Frodo spoke up, only to be shushed by the light red dragonoid. "What's going on?" He whispered.

"A wedding," Parker said, gazing out from behind the wall. He spotted Delphi and Dalpha with the silver-haired and flaming-haired women. "Two weddings. Apparently, it's Delphi and Dalpha's weddings to Sera and another woman. A woman with red hair."

"What should we do?" Frodo whispered, cautious.

"Why, come along!" a man with gills for ears said, smiling. Oh no! Parker and Frodo were caught! The man gestured for Frodo and Parker to follow.

Did they have a choice?

Parker didn't want to be separated from Frodo—and yet, the merman grasped the back of Parker's neck, forcing the light red dragonoid to sit down at one of the tables with Frodo doing the same at another empty table.

Parker lowered his head in shame. The last thing he wanted was to be at this wedding, which was controlled by merfolk. What did he know about them? Well, they were mysterious, their voices like doves singing in the wind!

Yes, their voices could lure sailors to their deaths. And so, it would be their fates, wouldn't it? Parker feared the worst for him, Frodo, Delphi, and Dalpha, and all the guests attending this ball.

A tear dripped down his face. He wiped it away with his index finger, doing his best to keep calm. He turned to his table. It was covered with a white cover. On the table was a silver plate with green jello shaking on top of the plate. There was something inside. A small squid or parts of a squid. Either way, it looked appetizing.

He looked up, spotting Frodo eating the jello and enjoying himself. Parker huffed, deciding to eat the jello. He grabbed the spoon, dipped the spoon into the jello, and ate it. The jello had a fishy smell, which grew more powerful as he ate a few more bites of the jello.

A loud thud was heard throughout the ballroom. Parker choked for a second, not sure what to make of the jello. He could hardly breathe, hardly think. He passed out, his head slamming on the table, right next to the plate of jello.

*.*.*

That's it for the first part in my fanfiction mini-trilogy, _The Chesapeake Manor_, part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. :)

I know. This story ended on a cliffhanger. Don't worry! It's not the end of this fanfiction mini-trilogy. The next part is coming up! :)

Thanks everyone for reading this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

~_Aria Breuer_


End file.
